


(FANART) Zuko in the Mist

by Yeetingmeselfintosun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetingmeselfintosun/pseuds/Yeetingmeselfintosun
Summary: I really love ZenzaNightwing's series, no grave (hold my body), and I wanted to paint the scene in chapter five where the only light in the mist is Zuko's scales.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	(FANART) Zuko in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenzaNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenzaNightwing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [remember me (when i'm reborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065720) by [ZenzaNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenzaNightwing/pseuds/ZenzaNightwing). 




End file.
